Twin Giants of Choas and Order
Renjo is the Dark Sabrecat hes a giant lost in time and he's here to shred some kaos. his Catchphrase is "Let's shred some fur" Kenjo is the Light Sabrecat like his twin this Giant was lost in time but now he's back to bring order to the wicked. His catchphrase is "Time to chomp on evil" BIOGRAPHY: Long ago there was a legendary tribe of Sabercats who's only crime was roughhousing with one another. But like most of ancient Skylands, this village was subjugated by the Arkeyans' growing army. While playing outside the boundaries, in a restricted part of their neighboring forest, a group of sabrecat cubs came across Swarm, the Air Giant. He was Weeping due to his massive size, but to the cubs it didn't sound like weeping, but more like growling. As Swarm turned to the cubs, all but two fled. As he begins his weeping once more, Renjo and Kenjo, the cub twins that stayed, stepped forward and asked what was wrong. Swarm sniffled and began telling his story, and how he could not go home due to his massive size. Feeling sorry for him, the sabre cubs told him how he could come to their home and that their grandfather and caretaker wouldn't mind. As they neared their village, the two cubs heard the sounds of fighting! Panic struck the cubs and they raced forward to find the Arkeyan king laying waste to their villages with a new weapon which drew on unknown elements. Enraged thinking their families truly lost, Renjo and Kenjo rushed the king, biting and clawing at the King's legs. As Swarm raced to assist them, the king aimed his weapon at the cubs and attempted to fire just as Swarm slammed into him. The cubs looked up in awe as the massive giants clashed, but soon the Arkeyan King got the upper hand and fired at the twins. But something went wrong. Rather then destroying the twins, they grew in size and continued to grow until they were the size of Swarm! But that's not all. The elements within the weapon were fused to the cubs. Encouraged by their new powers and size, Renjo and Kenjo rushed the king and assisted Swarm this time around and forced the King to retreat. as they turned to their villages in sorrow Kenjo noticed tiny movement in the center of the village, as he and Renjo walked slowly to investigate they realized that the centizens of their village had been shrunk! Both greatly shocked, they knew they must find the king's weapon to return their people to their rightful size. Swarm, seeing them for the giants they were offered to recruit them and assist them by talking to his old hive and allowing the Sabrecats to live within the hive. and thus the Twin Giants were born. After hearing this tail and seeing first hand that the giants are real, Hugo set out with Swarm to find these Legendary titans. Renjo's Move-Set Shadow-slash: Press the primary button to cause a teleporting slash attack. Uncaged: Become enraged and begin to continuously punching enemies. Dark Vortex: Press third attack to start making a large Vortex, that when enemies come near they get sucked in, up to 3 enemies can be trapped. Renjo's Basic Upgrades Chaotic-shadows: Hold primary button to create shadow clone to attack enemies. Ecliptic-wave: Teleporting lasts longer. Dark Claws: Teleporting does extra damage. Multi-V: Creates multiple vortexes that scatter to entrap enemies. Renjo's Shadow-Warrior Path Nexus-blade: Access to dual-swords which do extra damage. Supa-time: When attacking, sword grows lager.. Big-kitty: While surrounded, press the primary button to create a shadow beast. Renjo's Black-Talon Path Mega-shadow: Teleporting has high knockback and does extra damage. Time-out: When in use, vortex is larger and has mini vortex's around it. Nega-blast: While teleporting, press the primary button to blast dark-bolts in all directions. Soulgem and Wowpow Soul gem: Shadow-stomping : Hold third button to charge teleporting attack, and release to teleport into the sky and stomp the ground to slow and damage enemies. Wowpow: Dark-hunger: Shadow clones engulf enemies. Kenjo's Move-Set Spin-sizzle: Press primary button to cause a spin attack. Invisi-shield: Summon a light-shield and become invisible to enemies. Solar-flash: Press third attack to start making a blinding flash that when enemies within range of it the get blinded, up to 3 enemies can become dizzy and collaspes. Kenjo's Basic Upgrades Star-shower: Hold primary button to charge spin attack, release to cause a light beams that seek out and strike nearby enemies. Sol-flare: Invisiblity longer. Light-speed: Attacks does extra damage. Sol-flow: Creates miniture suns to burn enemies. Kengo's Shining-Knight Path Exo-slasher: Spinning with dual-swords does extra damage. Nova: When attacking in increase your speed. Mini-suns: While spinning, press the primary button to toss light speres that explode in all directions. Kenjo's White-Fang Path I in team: While invisible can create holo-clones that explode and do extra damage. Light-show: When running, creates miniture suns that follow your around shooting lasers at enemies. Helper-hand : While standing still, press the primary button to create a wave of healing light to heal allies. Soulgem and Wowpow Soul gem: Solar-Whip: Hold third button to charge spin attack, release to unleash massive whips that trap and damage enemies. Wowpow: Big-bang: Summons Massive Sphere that explodes on contact with enemy. Category:Skylanders who know other Skylanders Category:Giant Skylanders Category:Dark Category:Light Category:Dark Skylanders Category:Light Skylanders Category:Lostlanders Category:Male characters Category:Legendary Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Animal Skylanders